Something Stupid a SE oneshot
by Faebunneh
Summary: Maka is alone at Death's Grand Ball. She asked Soul to come but he refused, but Kid is there to make her "feel better" with a slow dance. Then a song that her father and mother used to dance to comes on with Soul being the performer. One Shot SoMa


Something Stupid

A Soul Eater One-shot

By Faebunneh

*wiggles her bunneh cotton tail in happiness* OH-EM-GEE! Hi peoples this is the Faebunneh bringing you a silly little one-shot for all you SoMa lovers like me! I was listening to my Frank Sinatra songs and started singing along to all of them. So the song "something stupid" came up and I was like "yup this is a SoMa song fo-sho". You guys should totally listen to the song while reading this fic. Anyways on with the SoMa fluffiness that is the Faebunneh!

**Bold **lettering means Soul is singing. _**Bold Italic**_ means both Soul and Maka are singing.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

There were many thoughts running through Maka's mind this evening. She showed up to the Death's Grand Ball alone but she was turning heads. She made up her hair, put on some natural make-up and adorned a black body hugging mini dress and high heels. As she walked through the crowds of people she sighed to herself. She felt lonely. But where was Soul? The blonde had asked him to the ball but he refused, saying he had something to do that evening.

"Stupid Soul….." she muttered to herself.

Maka was then approached by a very handsome shinigami. She looked up at Kid who was dressed in a tuxedo and his hair slicked back. He took a good look at her and grinned. She was indeed very beautiful.

"Maka… are you here alone?" he inquired as he took her hand and kissed it softly. Maka blushed slightly at this action, not knowing how to react or feel. After all Kid was just a friend.

"Y-yes… Kid. I came alone." she replied feeling her heart sink slowly to her stomach. "Soul said he had something important to do tonight."

"Pft. Soul must be an idiot. You look beautiful, so symmetrical." he continued still holding her hand. "Do you mind if I have this dance?"

"I don't know Kid I have other things on my mind right now."

She adverted her eyes away from Kid's increasingly fixated look. The shinigami was persistent, and that was one thing she didn't expect. It didn't seem like him at all. She tried to take her hand away from his but his grip got slightly tighter.

"Maka, it's just one dance. I promise it'll make you forget all about Soul." Kid cooed as he pulled her towards his body and placed his free hand on her hip.

Maybe Kid was right. She did come to the ball to enjoy herself and with out a second thought placed her free hand on Kid's shoulder. The young shinigami started to lead her in a romantic slow dance. For a few moments she felt like it was her and Kid dancing and no one was around but just the melody of the orchestra. It was then a familiar song came to play, a song that her mother and father danced to. It was then an all too familiar voice started to sing the famed Frank Sinatra number.

Maka looked up to see if it was the person of her interest and indeed it was, Soul. He had a somber look on his face. It looked like he wasn't enjoying himself as he position himself at his piano and adjusted his portable microphone. The white haired teen started singing with a deep and sensual voice.

**I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me. **

"This is just stupid. I really wanted to take Maka to the ball." he thought to himself a he continued to glide his fingers on the keys. "I was hoping to at least get a glance of her before coming on stage." It was then he spotted his meister and felt a slight blush creeping on his face as he continued to sing.

**And if we go some place to dance, I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me. **

He then saw that she was dancing with someone. Someone he didn't want touching his beloved partner. And upon seeing that it was Death the Kid didn't make him feel any better. He spied Kid holding her hand and her waist and even worst looking straight at Maka. But he kept singing, trying to keep his cool.

**And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two. **

"Isn't this romantic Maka?" Kid whispered in her ear, causing he to blush slightly. But that didn't go unnoticed. Soul couldn't take it. Another man touching her. She was his and his alone.

"Ok that's it no one touches Maka but me!" he yelled mentally as he stopped, jumped off the stage and ran up to the pair all the while continued to sing the song.

**And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like: "I love you." **

He tapped Kid on the shoulder and like an idiot Kid turned around and his face met Soul's fist. The young shinigami flew straight across the room with on lookers on awe and shock. Soul then quickly took Maka's right hand in his, guided her free hand to his chest and placed his free hand to her waist.

**I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before. **

It only took ten seconds to get Kid out of the way but it was long enough to where the emerald eyes to met crimson ones. But even more so that nothing felt more right with her partner was leading her in waltz.

"Soul…you idiot." She whispered sweetly into his ear. He just smiled and kept singing, not losing a single beat.

**And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true, it never seemed so right before. I practice every day to find some clever lines to say, to make the meaning come true. **

**But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late, and I'm alone with you. **

The crowd of people started to clear the way into a circle to surround the couple. It was like watching two professional dancers performing for them. Kid was able to get back on his feet and poked his head through the herd of people and saw them. He was jealous but what could he do?

**The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red, and oh, the night's so blue.**

**And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like: "I love you."**

Upon hearing Soul sing "I love you." Maka's heart match the beat of her partner's. They were one in the dance and song. She loved him and he loved her and that was all that mattered at that very moment. As the last few notes came into play the both sang together.

_**The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red, and oh, the night's so blue.**_

_**And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like: "I love you."**_

The last few notes faded and Soul and Maka found themselves staring at one another for what seemed like eternity. It was then the most magical moment happened. Soul wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep and sincere kiss. Maka gladly returned the gesture.

"Maka…" Soul said softly, forgetting he still had his microphone attached to himself.

"Soul?" She question back her arms still around him.

"I love you." he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Once again they were in their own little world. The orchestra started to play the song again. The crowd cheered for the couple and Kid fainted at the actions of the pair. It was like a scene out of a perfect romance movie. For there is nothing stupider then saying: "I love you" especially when everyone is there to witness it.


End file.
